Storyline
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: When Klaus's memories are taken from him, his friends and siblings take him back to Mystic Falls. Once there, truths are uncovered, couples are reunited and a baby is brought home! Just a fluffy little one shot that came to me after reading Lynryd Lionheart's Drabbles "Odds and Ends" Ch. 73 & 74 Pairings - Klaroline, Kolina, and a tiny hint of Delana! XD hope you enjoy. Rated T


**Hello guys, I have been inspired! After reading of Lynryd Lionheart's drabbles "Odds and Ends" chapters 73 and 74, this literally came to me in a dream, as cheesy as it sounds, it did, and so I woke up yesterday and typed it all out!**

**I don't own anything, I just like to make believe! Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Michael Narducci, The CW and L.J Smith own this unfortunately, because if I did Kol wouldn't have died, Klaroline would have road of into the sunset and Stefan would be happy with someone who isn't a doppelganger!**

_You and I, can fall as hard as we want_

_Make this story all our own and blow Shakespeare's mind_

_It's ours to write, it's our love and it's our life_

_And right or wrong, we'll write our own…storyline_

When a few of the Originals showed up in Mystic Falls a year after they left, no one really understood why. Klaus, Elijah, Kol along 2 vampires, a witch and a human rolled into town, Stefan called a meeting at the boarding house. Only Elijah, Kol and the witch came.

"Good afternoon everyone" Elijah greeted as he entered the parlor.

"Hi" everyone murmured back, causing Elijah to send a pointed look to Caroline, she cleared her throat and rose.

"Good to see you again 'Lijah!" she chirped, as she hugged the Originals, what shocked the rest of the gang was Elijah hugging her back.

"You too Caroline, it's been a few months since you last visited." He commented, raising a brow.

"Well, you know what was happening back there, did you really think he would dub it safe to visit?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course not."

"Who did you bring?" she asked Elijah before she turned to the others "Hi Kol, I heard you were back, and Davina!" she squealed the last name, flashing towards the young girl and hugging her tightly.

"Hello Caroline, yes I am back, thank you for my hug!" Kol pouted whist Davina hugged Caroline back "Hi Care, I missed you!"

"OK, anyone wanna fill us in, apparently we've missed a lot and Caroline? Really?" Stefan interrupted with a raised brow, before laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"Because, I wondered how long it would take for you and Nik to become public knowledge." He shrugged.

"You knew?" she asked, incredulously.

"Of course I knew, you're not very good of a liar."

"Ok, down to business. I understand that you are all wondering why we are back?" he asked, looking at everyone present, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Elena and Enzo.

"Well yeah 'Lijah, I'm sure Nik would have told me he was coming unless it was an emergency." Caroline commented.

"Yes, well…maybe we should start at the beginning of the end so to speak…Caroline go ahead you know most of the story anyway." Elijah offered, spreading his arm out towards her friends.

"Yes, ok. Erm…the day Katherine died, Nik came to "gloat over her corpse to be" but we met in the woods while we were looking for Matt and…had a very nice conversation. After that we kept in touch, texts and phone calls at first, then I visited him once about 6 months ago and I kept going every weekend. About a year ago Nik had a one night stand with Hayley, resulting in her getting pregnant with a Werewolf/Human/Vampire/Witch hybrid baby. Now Nik and Hayley hated each other, it was so funny to watch them argue, but Hayley and Elijah were friends, and she turned out to be the royal princess to a pack of werewolves in the Bayou. Just before the Other Side collapsed, Davina here was forced to bring Mikael back from the dead and Esther and Finn came back by the means of a sacrificial ritual. Esther then brought Kol back hoping that he hated Nik enough to want to kill him, but he never so he managed to kill Esther before he came to the compound and found us. That's when my visits to New Orleans stopped, because of how dangerous it was, all I know is Rebekah went into hiding with Hope, Nik and Hayley's daughter, and now this lots here…what happened?" she turned her worried eye on Elijah and Kol, ignoring the shocked looks her friends were sending her.

"Well, Esther had a backup plan, it became public knowledge that Finn came back with magic after he gave us all migraines. But, he was too strong, so we think he was channeling mother, Davina managed to kill him but not before he took Niklaus's memories, he wiped his mind of everything except how to be a vampire and a werewolf. Hayley died that night, trying to take down Finn. So we came here hoping to find some way for Niklaus to remember, we've spoken to several witches and they've told us it's not the same thing done to young Stefan here, they've been removed completely from his mind, never to return, but he seems to remember something, he just won't tell us." Elijah finished, turning to pull a sobbing Caroline into his chest.

"Ssh, it's ok. Come on, let's go see him." He ushered her out, while Kol and Davina chose to stay at the boarding house.

"So" Kol started as he made himself comfortable "miss me?" he asked, flashing them a charming smile.

"Don't" Davina spoke, exasperated, slapping Kol across the back of the head "We can't go back to the Mansion right now, and I don't want these people to kick me out because you offended them!"

"Offended THEM?" Kol spluttered "They killed me…for no reason!"

"Actually" Stefan spoke up "If it makes you feel _any_ better, Katherine was killed by the cure?" he asked, false cheeriness in his voice.

"Actually yes, it does make me feel a tiny bit better" he shrugged.

Davina kept staring towards an empty chair, focusing on it with her head tilted in thought.

"Er, Davina? Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just, did anyone die just before the Other Side collapsed? Anyone important to you?"

"Yeah, my brother Damon and our friend Bonnie." Stefan answered.

"Bennett?" Davina asked as her head snapped up.

"Yes" he nodded, confused.

"Hmm" she hummed, as she stared around the room in though. Davina trailed around touching things, before shaking her head and moving on. She stopped at an old looking tiara of sorts and picked it up.

"Be careful with that, we've had it since 1864" Stefan shot up.

"Yes, a witch gave you it…a very powerful witch" Davina mumbled as she walked back over to the chair she kept staring at.

As she sat the tiara down she started mumbling in Latin, holding her hands out at her side. As her chanting got louder the fire from the fireplace started to rise and soon the whole room was enveloped in its heat. Two figures started to appear on the seat, blurring together then apart, as Davina started to shake, Kol sighed then shot over to her and held her hands and shut his eyes, letting her draw off him. When Davina finished the spell, Bonnie and Damon were sitting on the chair holding hands and looking severely shocked, whilst Kol checked over Davina before kissing her forehead and leading her to a seat with him. Holding her tight to his side he sighed.

"Davina, you do realize you could kill yourself one of these days doing a resurrection, especially when the veil no longer exists."

"But I'm turning in a few months so I don't see the problem with a few extra spells, especially when it makes people so happy." She shrugged, burrowing into his side.

The two looked over at the group enveloped in one huge hug.

"Fair enough, but a little warning next time sweetheart, don't want to give me a heart attack when you start chanting in Latin, you do realize I understand every word of those spells."

"I know oh, Miss Bennett?" Davina shouted, over the celebration cheers.

"Yes, and please call me Bonnie, I don't think there's anything I could ever do to repay you." She bounced around a bit, making everyone look at her funny.

"There is one thing, and it will explain the hyperness. Try something?" she encouraged.

"What?" Bonnie asked, freezing in shock.

"Try _something_!" she encouraged again.

Bonnie lifted her hand towards the drapes and flicked her wrist, making them open.

"Oh my god! How?" she asked, turning to stare at Davina.

"The Ancestors no longer reside on the Other Side, there's no safe place to leave that kind of magical energy, it got passed to you when you died, because they knew you would be brought back somehow." She shrugged.

"Thank you" Bonnie replied, a tear rolling down her check.

"Yeah, thanks little witch" Damon said, walking over to shake her hand, before scooping Elena up in a hug and twirling her around.

"I hope Nik and Caroline will be ok" Kol whispered to Davina.

"They'll be fine, with or without his memories, he still loves her" she replied, kissing him quickly on the lips "Finn couldn't take away his feelings as well, and your brother's switch is destroyed, so he can't turn it off, allowing him to feel everything he felt for her!" she shrugged.

**-The Original Mansion—**

Caroline and Elijah entered the Mansion quietly, in the hopes of not upsetting Niklaus. Elijah had explained to Caroline that he had been on edge ever since his memories were taken. "I don't really know how to explain it Caroline, we spent most of the day trying to get him to remember then he went to sleep and woke up nervous and confused" he told her.

Caroline knew were Nik would be, memories or not he would be in his art room, painting the world as only he could see it. When she and Elijah walked into the room they froze in shock. Niklaus had painted dozens of pictures depicting his time with Caroline from the first time he saw her. There was a picture of her in the classroom where he changed Tyler, everything else around her was blurry, but she was painted in exquisite detail. There were paintings of her at their mother's ball, in the Mansion, in the Compound in New Orleans, and a range of others, all set out in a timeline of sorts…their storyline, from their first fight to their last kiss.

"Oh my god!" Caroline breathed, tears threatening to spill as she took in their memories together.

Niklaus's head snapped up at her voice, shocked. "Caroline" he whispered, staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"What?" Elijah gasped "how do you know her?" he asked, shocked at his brother's perfect recall, even without his memories.

"I didn't think you were real" Niklaus whispered, shooting up from his post in front of his easel, he walked towards Caroline and touched her face gently.

"How do you remember me?" Caroline asked, finally letting her tears fall.

"When I woke up, I suppose, only knowing that my name was Niklaus Mikaelson and that I was half vampire, half werewolf, I felt as if something was missing. That first night I went to sleep I dreamed of you." He whispered, heading over towards a few paintings. "These moments, our conversations, I dreamed of them. Everything else around us was out of focus but I still saw and heard us so clearly that it felt real." He explained.

"I-I don't understand, Finn took your memories, how can you possibly remember me?" she sobbed.

"I love you Caroline, I think deep down I always have, right from that first moment. Everything I've heard so far about my life has sounded horrible. I don't _want_ to remember it. 1000 years of pain and suffering sounds depressing to me. The only things I wish I could remember along with you are my memories of Hope. Whenever someone mentions her, I can feel it, within myself, that she's a part of me…my daughter. But I can't picture her and it's heartbreaking, but I can remember you with such clarity that it gives me _hope_ that I can go get my daughter and make new ones with her since I apparently only have one memory of her. I don't even want to remember my siblings, our story sounds horrible and I'd rather start from the beginning and make 1000 years' worth of new memories of happiness than remember 1000 years of pain and fighting." He explained.

"I love you too Nik!" Caroline sobbed, shooting into his arms and holding him tightly.

"Niklaus…Nik" Elijah spoke "I can show you, if you'd like, your time with your daughter, it was brief, maybe only 5 minutes or so, but it is a lovely memory to hold of you brother?" Elijah offered.

"How?" Nik asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We can access each other's minds when we allow it, I can let you into my head to see the memory if you want?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind brother" Nik accepted.

He stepped forward and put his hands on either side of Elijah's face and concentrated. Elijah opened his mind to his brother and allowed his to view his first time holding his daughter and the words he spoke to her.

_Memory_

_Klaus stood in a nursery, decorated to board a princess, holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms._

"_I never had a loving father growing up, your Uncle Elijah was the closest thing I had to a father when I was little. And I just hope, once I make your home safe for you, that I can be half the father he was to me. I promise you, Hope Rebekah Caroline Mikaelson, that the moment you return to me I will be the best father there ever was. Once I tidy up my mess here and find us a home far away from the danger of New Orleans, you will be the most loved little girl in the world. Your father loves you, and I pray that when you are older, you'll understand why I gave you to Auntie Rebekah for safe keeping, and that you will not hate me for not being there for the first few months of your life. I love you little wolf, always and forever."_

_End of memory_

Niklaus reared back from his brother, tears in his eyes "I remember" he whispered "from my point of view I remember it all."

Caroline walked over to Nik and wrapped her arms around his waist "Love. You only seem to remember people who you've spent more time loving, not fighting."

"That's why you can't remember us!" Elijah realized "We spent the better part of 1000 years angry and fighting, it's only natural for your brain to reject these memories, when it has found peace after 1000 years."

Niklaus nodded, thinking everything through and realizing something "can we go visit your friends love, I have something to share with everyone?"

"Of course" Caroline replied, confused, but led Nik out of his art room none the less.

Back at the boarding house, everyone was catching up and getting to know Kol and Davina, when Niklaus, Elijah, Caroline, a human and 2 vampires arrived.

"Hi guys" Caroline chirped, pulling Nik over to the fireplace, were he could have a good view of everyone.

"Hello" everyone murmured.

"Still can't remember me brother?" Kol asked Nik, cheerfully.

"Of course he can't wise ass!" Caroline snapped, making Nik chuckle.

"Calm down love" he murmured.

"Ok, well Nik. This is Stefan Salvatore, my best friend and your old best friend from the 1920's. Damon Slava…wait! What the fuck?" she screeched, looking between Damon and Bonnie.

"I brought them back, they were hanging around here and I could sense them so…" Davina trailed off, shrugging.

"Thank you" Caroline said sincerely "Anyway, Damon Salvatore, you've never really liked him. Lorenzo no-last-name, but he goes by Enzo, you've never met him. Matt Donavan, half of the surviving human population of Mystic Falls, you didn't like him. Tyler Lockwood, my ex-boyfriend, you're ex hybrid, you didn't like him. Jeremy Gilbert, Supernatural hunter, part of the Five, you didn't like him. Bonnie Bennett, all powerful witch, ex anchor to the Other Side, I don't _think _you liked her. Elena Gilbert, 4th known doppelganger, she's the one you used in your ritual, she looks like a girl you used to love and a girl you used to hate. Your brother, his girlfriend, Cami your human best friend, Marcel you raised him as your son, you were enemies and then friends again. And Josh, Davina's best friend and my gay best friend!" Caroline finished the introductions.

"So let me get this straight, out of ALL these people, I only really liked two of you?" Niklaus asked, incredulously.

"Well, yeah. But you didn't really like anyone, it was more shocking to learn that you and Stefan were besties never mind you _not _liking someone." She shrugged.

"Ok then." Nik trailed off, then cleared his throat "I know I did horrible things to you all, except you Enzo, in the past. Elijah has told me everything that I've done to you lot, and even though I don't remember I just want to apologies, even if it's not enough I just want you to know that I have no intention of harming any of you even again. That being said, I was hoping you lot wouldn't object to us moving back here. I want my daughter back with me and I can't take her to New Orleans because they all think she's dead." He explained.

Stefan raised his hand "why are you so comfortable with Caroline, if you can't remember her?" he asked, causing everyone to stared intently at the pair.

"For some reason or other I have my memories of her. They came back to me as dreams when I was asleep, but I remember everything from the first moment I met her until the last phone call we exchanged before my memories were taken."

Everyone stared at the pair in shock "but that's impossible, the only way to bring back memories of someone is if the witch who removed then gave them back or…ah!" Bonnie trailed off, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caroline demanded.

"Do you remember your daughter?" Bonnie asked Nik, ignoring Caroline for now.

"Yes, well, I only have one memory of her before she left with Bekah but…"

"The reason you remembered her is because she is part of you, a peace of you if you will." Bonnie explained.

"Ok, that actually makes sense. But how does he remember Care, and not his own siblings?" Kol asked.

"Think about it, think about it _real_ hard!" Bonnie pushed.

Kol and Davina shared a look and then gasped, turning to look at Nik and Caroline before Kol whispered "soul mates".

"Yes, soul mates!" Bonnie confirmed, making everyone else gasp in surprise "you can compel a person to forget their life or strip their memories away, except the ones of those who are a part of them. Hope is his biological daughter, so she came from his flesh, blood, heart and soul. But, Caroline is literally the other half of his soul, so forgetting her is not an option".

"Couldn't just do it normally, could you Caroline?" Stefan asked, mockingly.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Fall in love, you always like to point out everyone's perfect match, their epic love story, never your own. We should have known when it happened to you it would be better than the rest" he laughed, causing everyone one else to join in.

Two weeks later, Caroline, Nik, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Rebekah and Hope had settled in nicely at the Mansion. Nik was delighted to be reunited with his daughter, and Elijah, Kol and Caroline gushed over the little girl. Caroline felt a connection with little Hope as soon as she laid eyes on her, but unwilling to betray Hayley, even if she hated the werewolf bitch most of the time, she kept her distance. One day, Rebekah approached her and handed her a letter "Hayley told me to give you this if anything ever happened to her" she spoke gently, before leaving her to read it in private.

Caroline had opened the letter in private and read it and re-read it until the words finally sunk in.

_Dear Caroline,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I'm dead. And since the Other Side is gone, there's no way of me returning._

_I've seen the love that you and Klaus share, I've watched it grow and blossom and I can honestly say that you two are well suited for each other, almost like two halves of the one soul. I always dreamed my parents shared a love like this and wished that I grew up in a home with them._

_What I am trying to say is, my daughter needs a mother, Caroline, a mother and a father who love each other more than they love themselves. I need you to protect my baby girl, for the rest of her existence. I need you to be the one she'll talk to, along with her fabulous auntie Bex, about boys and I need Klaus to be the one she'll cry to, along with moral Uncle Elijah and psycho Uncle Kol, when they hurt her. I need you to help her get dressed on her first day of school, for her prom, her wedding, and all those other things a normal little girl should experience._

_No matter out history Caroline, I need you to be the mother my little girl deserves, and for you to give her the normal like Klaus has always wanted for her._

_Don't let her forget me, just let her know that I love her, always and forever._

_Yours,_

_Hayley._

Caroline was crying as she finished the letter, prompting everyone to come see what the fuss was all about. Caroline passed the letter to Nik, who passed it to everyone else when he had finished. Once everyone had read the letter Rebekah spoke up "is that why you don't spend a lot of time with Hope?"

"Yes" Caroline nodded, speaking quietly "I feel a connection with her, because I'm connected to Nik and I didn't want to look like I was trying to take over being her mother."

"Caroline, according to this Hayley trusted you enough to take over that roll. In order for that little girl to grow up as normal as possible, you and Nik _are _her mother and father. When she's old enough to understand our world then she will know what happened to Hayley and we'll show her this letter, but until then, you're someone's mother…if you chose to be!" Rebekah spoke, emotionally.

"Of course I will. I love her like she's my own, I just didn't want to step on anyone's toes." Caroline shrugged.

"Come love, let's go and have some dinner. We'll deal with anything else as it comes but for now, Hope will grow up with her mother, her father, her aunts and uncles around her, and she will be none the wiser to the supernatural world."

"Until she throws a Nik Fit and accidentally gives someone a migraine!" Rebekah shouted sarcastically after Nik, causing him to grown.

"Poor girl, let's hope temper isn't hereditary!"

**The End…for now.**

**May revisit later, and add a chapter or two on Hope's life as she grows up.**

**R&R Dude's! XD**


End file.
